Kelsier
Kelsier is the Mistborn who introduced Vin to the wide world of Allomancy. History Kelsier grew up a noble with his parents and his brother Marsh. However, his mother was a skaa, disguised as a noblewoman. When his father learnt of this, he had Kelsier's mother executed and Kelsier and Marsh ran away. Marsh went on to lead the Skaa Rebellion, Kelsier led a crew of thieves, continually stealing from the Lord Ruler and other nobles. Both Kelsier and Marsh fell in love with a woman named Mare, however she only loved Kelsier. This grew resentment from Marsh. Marsh, after seeing the rebellion stopped another time, gave control of the rebellion over to Yeden. About this time, Kelsier and Mare attempted to steal from a room in Kredik Shaw, but were caught by the Lord Ruler and a few Steel Inquisitor's. Based on something the Lord Ruler says, Kelsier assumes that Mare betrayed him, and begins to distrust her. They are sentenced to a life of hard labor mining Atium in the Pits of Hathsin. Sixteen months later, Mare gives Kelsier an ore of Atium she found, claiming she had found another that week. This turns out to be a lie, Mare is put to death. Kelsier protests, earning himself a violent beating. Kelsier Snaps, becoming a fully of fledged Mistborn, and escapes after murdering several guards. Kelsier now is one of few Skaa Mistborn, learning from another. He decides to fulfill Mare's dream of seeing a world filled with flowers and grass instead of ash and brown weeds. He still doesn't know whether she betrayed him. Kelsier is offered a deal by Yeden to overthrow the final empire, he graciously accepts. His old crew member and best friend Dockson is the first to accept, they follow up on Marsh's reports of another Skaa Mistborn, finding Vin. Kelsier manages to convince his other former crew members Breeze, Ham, and Clubs to join by telling them tales of the Lord Rulers atium stash, worth more then everything else in the Final Empire combined. Vin joins in exchange for Allomantic training, the mission sets off. Marsh joins also, hoping to realize his own dream, and impersonates an Obligator, gathering information. Kelsier does everything necesary to overthrow the Lord Ruler and Steel Ministry, however Yeden loses almost all the troops gathered in a worthless training mission. Kelsier returns to the Pits of Hathsin, using Allomancy to destroy the pits, as Atium Geodes (found only in the Pits of Hathsin) shatter when Allomancy is used nearby. These take hundreds of years to reform, as evidenced by page 550 (softcover) where Kelsier mentions that he has ended all Atium production in the Final Empire for the next 300 years "or so". Kelsier rebounds, deciding upon a new course of action. He kills a Steel Inquisitor, then is killed by the Lord Ruler. He has the Kandra OreSeur ingest his remains, appearing before many Skaa as Kelsier and telling them to rebel. This provides enough people rebelling to overthrow the empire. Meanwhile, Vin is captured by the Lord Ruler, but by using The Eleventh Metal, she is able to figure out that the Lord Ruler is really the Feruchemist Rashek, using both Allomancy and Feruchemy to remain immortal. Vin removes the metalminds, and the Lord Ruler is reduced to a dying man. A new religion forms, the Church of the Survivor, based upon Kelsier's nickname The Survivor of Hathsin. Kelsier has this name because he is the only man to ever escape the Pits of Hathsin. Personality By all accounts, Kelsier is a brave man. He survives the Pits of Hathsin, and fights endlessly against the Final Empire. As an optimist, he is, unlike his crewmembers, not discouraged by Yeden destroying the entire rebellion army. Kelsier is also very ecstatic, good at rallying people and making people look up to him. Although Kelsier has good personality traits, he also has some faults. Kelsier is ruthless and prejudiced, killing nobility simply because they're nobility. Vin changes this trait slightly, however, this stereotype corrupts the city of Urteau after the rebellion of its Skaa. The Citizen, who is the new leader of Urteau, brutalizes the population, and murders anyone with even the slightest hint of nobility in their blood. Interestingly enough, this is a plot to get Allomancers on his side. He has an iron will, and es extremely determined, as demonstrated by when he riots the crew's emotions when they are soothed by the Lord Ruler in the execution square. Kelsier is also trusting. However, until disproved by Vin, Kelsier believes Mare betrayed him. This is disproved by Vin stumbling upon the knowledge of the ability to pierce copper clouds, although she has no idea of its Hemalurgic connection. Powers & Abilities Kelsier is a full mistborn, and was trained by a man named Gemmel. Although Vin believes that he at first is only slightly experienced with all of the metals, she later realizes that he is most skilled with Iron and Steel, which is demonstrated when he fights and kills the Steel Inquisitor Bendal. Category:Character Category:Allomancer Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Mistborn